Random's Sweater
'Random's Sweater '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Swindler Featuring * Random Appearances * Smith * Howdy * Jerry * Toothy * Mime * Needle and Thread Plot Swindler takes various objects out of his house and lays them on his front lawn. Random passes by and assumes he is having a yard sale, so Swindler naturally takes advantage of this opportunity. He shows Random every item in sight but she isn't interested in any of them. But then she finds a poorly-made sweater with a lemon on it, and she squeals with joy. She gives Swindler her whole wallet and walks off wearing the sweater. Holding Random's wallet in his hand, Swindler snickers. He goes to a convenience store to purchase spend the money on something. Random, still in her sweater, walks to the clerk's desk and wins the lottery against all odds. Swindler's jaw drops as she receives a huge cheque from Smith and excitedly runs outside. Later, Swindler hitches a ride in a mall elevator with Toothy, Howdy and Jerry. He exits the next floor while Random enters. The elevator suddenly falls to the ground, leaving Random as the only survivor. Having witnessed this accident from the upper floor, Swindler becomes suspicious about her sweater. Mime loses control of his unicycle and just narrowly misses Random before crashing into escalator steps. Swindler is convinced the sweater is lucky and plans to take it back. Swindler hides behind a tree which Random soon passes, oblivious to the rat grabbing a piece of thread from her sweater and unravelling it. Swindler tries in vain to stitch the sweater back together, but the resulting mess looks nothing like it used to. He puts it on anyway. Needle is seen knitting while Thread tries to run, leaving a line of wool that Swindler trips over. Swindler tumbles down a hill and becomes entangled in the sweater's thread, a piece of which gets caught on a fence. The thread gets tighter until squeezing Swindler to death. Random is now depressed about losing her sweater. As it turns out, Needle made a new sweater that Random eagerly tries on. Needle wants her to pay, but she remembers she gave her wallet away. Meanwhile, Thread uses the remnants of the old sweater to replace his wool, when he finds Random's wallet. The episode ends on him thinking about whether to return it or keep the money inside. Deaths # Toothy, Howdy and Jerry die when an elevator crashes. # Mime is shredded by escalator steps. # Swindler is squeezed by the thread of Random's sweater. Trivia * The episode originally involved a soda-drinking hat and Swindler wanting to retrieve it because of its price. It felt too similar to the SpongeBob episode ''One Krabs Trash, so it was heavily altered. * Random seems to have more of a starring role than a featuring role. Ironically though, her name is in the title. * Swindler is squeezed like a lemon, and coincidentally there was a lemon on the sweater. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 65 Episodes